familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Labette County, Kansas
/1680.441611}}|1}} |density_sq_mi = /648.822161}}|1}} |time zone = Central |UTC offset = -6 |DST offset = -5 |web = LabetteCounty.com |lat deg = 37 |lat min = 12 |long deg = 95 |long min = 17 }} Labette County (county code LB) is a county located in southeast Kansas, in the Central United States. As of the 2010 census, the county population was 21,607. Its county seat is Oswego, and its most populous city is Parsons. The Parsons Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Labette County. History In the 1840s Labette County had a population mainly consisting of Osage people, although there were also many Cherokee and Euro-Americans. Many of the Euro-Americans were merchants with Osage or Cherokee wives.Nelson Case's history of Labette County, Kansas From 1871-1873, the Benders, later called the Bloody Benders, set up an inn and killed at least 12 travelers including one child. While the Benders hold a tragic and morbid story, they are famous in the area.Montgomery County Newspaper Articles - The Bender family Law and government Following amendment to the Kansas Constitution in 1986, the county remained a prohibition, or "dry", county until 1996, when voters approved the sale of alcoholic liquor by the individual drink with a 30% food sales requirement. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.31%) is land and (or 0.69%) is water. Adjacent counties * Neosho County (north) * Crawford County (northeast) * Cherokee County (east) * Craig County, Oklahoma (south) * Nowata County, Oklahoma (southwest) * Montgomery County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 Census Labette County had a population of 21,607. The median age was 41. The racial and ethnic composition of the population was 85.5% non-Hispani white, 4.7% African-American, 2.2% Native America, 0.4% Asian, 0.1% non-Hispanics of some other race, 3.6% non-Hispanics reporting two or more races and 4.0% Hisoanic or Latino.2010 census general population statistics on Labette County, Kansa] ]] Map of Labette County (map legend)]] As of the U.S. Census in 2000, there were 22,835 people, 9,194 households, and 6,114 families residing in the county. The population density was 35 people per square mile (14/km2). There were 10,306 housing units at an average density of 16 per square mile (6/km2). The racial makeup of the county was 89.28% White, 4.66% Black or African American, 1.95% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.20% from other races, and 2.58% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.07% of the population. There were 9,194 households out of which 31.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.10% were married couples living together, 10.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.50% were non-families. 29.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 25.70% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 25.80% from 25 to 44, 22.50% from 45 to 64, and 17.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 95.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,875, and the median income for a family was $37,519. Males had a median income of $29,043 versus $21,706 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,525. About 8.90% of families and 12.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.70% of those under age 18 and 11.90% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns Incorporated cities Name and population ( estimate): Annual estimates of the population to . Released . * Parsons, }} * Oswego, }} (county seat) * Chetopa, }} * Altamont, }} * Edna, }} * Mound Valley, }} * Bartlett, }} * Labette, }} Unincorporated places * Angola * Dennis * Montana * Strauss * Valeda Townships Labette County is divided into sixteen townships. The cities of Chetopa, Oswego, and Parsons are considered governmentally independent and are excluded from the census figures for the townships. In the following table, the population center is the largest city (or cities) included in that township's population total, if it is of a significant size. } |- | Elm Grove || 20750 || || 798 || 6 (16) || 130 (50) || 0 (0) || 0.17% || |- | Fairview || 22550 || || 239 || 3 (7) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |- | Hackberry || 29350 || || 403 || 3 (8) || 131 (51) || 0 (0) || 0.15% || |- | Howard || 33300 || || 357 || 3 (8) || 111 (43) || 0 (0) || 0.13% || |- | Labette || 37400 || || 373 || 4 (10) || 94 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.18% || |- | Liberty || 40175 || || 395 || 4 (11) || 95 (37) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |- | Montana || 47850 || || 179 || 3 (7) || 71 (27) || 1 (1) || 1.90% || |- | Mound Valley || 48850 || || 806 || 5 (13) || 166 (64) || 0 (0) || 0.11% || |- | Mount Pleasant || 48950 || || 1,351 || 14 (37) || 93 (36) || 0 (0) || 0.34% || |- | Neosho || 49775 || || 222 || 3 (8) || 70 (27) || 2 (1) || 2.40% || |- | North || 50975 || || 612 || 7 (19) || 83 (32) || 0 (0) || 0.16% || |- | Osage || 53150 || || 703 || 4 (12) || 157 (61) || 5 (2) || 2.93% || |- | Oswego || 53475 || || 310 || 5 (12) || 66 (25) || 1 (0) || 1.73% || |- | Richland || 59425 || || 303 || 3 (8) || 97 (38) || 0 (0) || 0.43% || |- | Walton || 75250 || || 726 || 9 (23) || 83 (32) || 0 (0) || 0.16% || |- |colspan=9|Sources: |} Education Unified school districts * Cherokee USD 247 (Web site) is a school district of primarily covering portions of Crawford and Cherokee counties, but also includes small portions of Labette and Neosho counties. * Parsons USD 503 (Web site) * Oswego USD 504 (Web site) * Chetopa-St. Paul USD 505 (Web site) * Labette County USD 506 (Web site) See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Labette County, Kansas References Further reading ;Labette County * History of Labette County, Kansas, and Representative Citizens; Nelson Case; Biographical Publishing Company; 846 pages; 1901. (Download 50MB PDF eBook) ;Kansas * History of the State of Kansas; William G. Cutler; A.T. Andreas Publisher; 1883. (Online HTML eBook) * Kansas : A Cyclopedia of State History, Embracing Events, Institutions, Industries, Counties, Cities, Towns, Prominent Persons, Etc; 3 Volumes; Frank W. Blackmar; Standard Publishing Co; 944 / 955 / 824 pages; 1912. (Volume1 - Download 54MB PDF eBook),(Volume2 - Download 53MB PDF eBook), (Volume3 - Download 33MB PDF eBook) External links ;Official sites * Labette County ;Additional information * Blue Skyways * Kansas Statistical Abstract * Labette County GenWeb * Labette County History and Heritage Project, Genealogy ;Maps * Labette County Map, KDOT * Kansas Highway Map, KDOT * Kansas Railroad Map, KDOT * Kansas School District Boundary Map, KSDE Category:Counties of Kansas Category:Labette County, Kansas Category:Established in 1867